


The Kidnap

by JaycenMatthews



Category: The Challenge (TV)
Genre: Chloroform, M/M, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycenMatthews/pseuds/JaycenMatthews
Summary: Johnny Bananas decides that he wants Tony Raines all to himself, so he takes things into his own hands. This leads to a series of events that spiral out of control.This work contains erotic non-consensual sexual content, I don't condone this I just write it so please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny Bananas hated losing more than anything. He had won The Challenge six times, but lately his luck had turned against him. People loved to say that it was the universe punishing him for the end of Rivals 3 where he had stolen Sarah’s money, but in reality he knew it was just the newer group of competitors who kept getting more and more obsessed with getting him out. He thought that Final Reckoning would turn his luck around. He even had Tony on his team, one of the best specimens of physicality in the entire Challenge. Nevertheless their time had run out and they had been eliminated. The difference was that this time there was a minor silver lining.

He didn’t know what it was about Tony. From the moment Tony had first walked into a Challenge house Bananas had grown attached to him. Tony was sweet, often naïve, and he had needed someone to look after him during the competition. Bananas was there to pull him away from fights, force him to go to bed when he had been drinking, and guide him through the best plays in the game. And yet he didn’t receive any gratitude for his efforts. Tony slept with almost as many women as Cory, including Camila of all people. Then came the betrayal, when Tony had voted him into an elimination and caused him to go home after everything they had been through together. Bananas spent a lot of time being angry after that, hurt that this boy he had given his loyalty to had turned his back on him. If he was being honest, he felt possessive over Tony. He’d put so much time into him, never given up on him no matter how many mistakes he made, and frankly no one else deserved him. Even when he saw Tony with his girlfriend he grew jealous, no one was good enough for him except for Bananas.

Then the current season had come around and they had been partnered together. Johnny had tried to resist opening up to him again, but he couldn’t stay mad at Tony. They spent so much time together, training for the competition and planning moves to keep themselves in the game. When Bananas found himself up at night he would just watch his partner sleep, staring at his perfect form with an attraction he couldn’t deny. He had been so lonely since his relationship ended, but now there was nothing in his way to block his feelings. But they had a game to play so he pushed everything aside as best he could. When Angela flirted with him he reciprocated because it was the smart thing to do, the normal thing to do.

When the game was over they had to spent a couple of nights in a hotel before they could go home. Tony grumbled about them losing the game and retired to his room just next door to Bananas’. But Johnny had forgotten about the Challenge at this point. He paced around his room, his mind racing. There were no cameras, no other contestants, nobody else but them. He felt his blood rushing, his thoughts only on the man in the room next to him. He searched through his belongings until he found the bottle he had snuck past the producers. It was amazing all the things you could find on Amazon, even chloroform. He’d been carrying it around with him for several months now, the result of an impulse buy he made after a wet dream he had. He’d tested it too, it put him out in only a couple of minutes. For a long moment he just sat there with the chloroform in his hand, running through a variety of scenarios in his head. Almost acting on impulse, he stuffed the bottle in his pants to keep it hidden and exited his room. His body was on autopilot as he walked next door and knocked. It didn’t take long for Tony to answer.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Tony asked. He was wearing a tank top that hugged his body, that alone enough to make Johnny’s mouth water.

“I just thought we could hang for a little bit, I’m too wired to go to bed right now.” Tony seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Me too,” he responded, opening the door to let Bananas in. The two men walked into the spacious hotel room and sat on different beds. Bananas was careful to not let himself get too distracted that he stopped paying attention to what Tony was saying.

“The numbers just weren’t on our side this time man,” he told his protégé.

“I just hate that one of those Lavender Losers is going to win,” Tony grumbled.

“I’m not sure who I hate more, them or Team Young Bitch.”

“There is one good side to this whole thing.”

“What’s that?” Bananas asked.

“I’m glad we got to bury the hatchet, brother,” the younger man answered. “I really wanted you to forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you, you’re my best friend in this game.” Tony smiled at him and it warmed Johnny’s heart.

“That means a lot, Johnny, thanks.” Bananas could feel his nerve slipping, and if he kept going he wouldn’t be able to go through with it.

“Is it okay if I use your bathroom?” he inquired. “They gave me a really shitty room.”

“Yeah, sure.” Bananas got to his feet and walked into the bathroom. He stood inside for a minute with the door closed, pretending he was using it for its intended purpose. Then he grabbed a small washcloth, holding both the cloth and the bottle in his hands. He peeked out of the bathroom and saw Tony was fiddling with his suitcase with his back turned. Slowly he stepped out and creeped toward his prize with single minded focus. A few feet away he opened the bottle and poured an ample amount of chloroform onto the cloth.

In one swift motion, he clamped the cloth on Tony’s mouth and nose. He wrapped his other arm around Tony’s left arm. Tony’s eyes widened and he began to flail around in a panic. He swung his right arm around, but Johnny moved as he needed to and dodged every hit. Muffled cries for help escaped his lips but they weren’t loud enough for anyone to hear. His legs kicked out and he squirmed, trying to get free. Bananas held him in place firmly, he’d waited too long for this. Tony’s trapped arm pulled at Johnny’s grip and his free hand tried to pry the cloth away from his face to no avail. The struggling was arousing to Bananas, being able to control this strong man turned him on immensely.

“Shh, just breathe it in,” he whispered to the squirming Tony. “Go to sleep, Tony, just go to sleep for me.” Tony jerked around, his socked feet sliding on the carpet floor and his plump ass moving back and forth. Bananas could feel an erection and he began to grind against the back of Tony’s shorts, shuddering as he did so. 

This proved to be enough of a distraction for Tony to wriggle free and he fell onto the floor. He was weakened but still conscious enough that it was a problem, crawling toward the door. Bananas knelt down next to him and wrapped an arm around his chest to keep him in place before clamping the cloth on his face again. Tony kicked out at nothing, his arms scratching at the carpet wildly. His breathing was rapid as more muffled cries came out, his muscles contracting as he fought.

“Come on, go to sleep. It’s Tony naptime. Don’t fight it.” The chloroform entered his system slowly but it did begin to drain his energy. His arm movements were slim and his legs did little more than shuffle against the carpet before they stopped moving altogether. His breathing wasn’t as rapid, occasional bursts of panic still detectable, and his cries became more like grunts. After a moment his arm fell limply too his side and his eyes slid closed. The only sign of his consciousness was the sounds coming out of his mouth but those began to fade as well.

“Shhh, good boy, there you go. Go to sleep, beautiful boy.” He continued to hold Tony in his arms as he felt his prize’s muscles relax and go limp, even then keeping him in place long enough to savor his victory. The most handsome jock on the Challenge, and Bananas could dominate him any way he wanted. He delicately kissed Tony on the top of his head before laying him on his back and setting his head on the floor.

“I’ve waited so long for this, baby. I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” Johnny grabbed Tony under his arms and lifted him up, dragging him over to the nearest bed and laying him out on top of the covers. He turned Tony’s head side to side, staring with awe at his sleeping boy. His features had softened in unconsciousness, his mouth slightly agape and restful breaths just barely audible. Johnny learned forward and kissed Tony passionately, lingering long enough to taste every part of his lips. His fingers ran down Tony’s face softly, memorizing every inch he could feel with his touch. Then he began the fun part.

He pulled Tony up into a sitting position and slipped his tank top over his head, letting him fall back onto the bed as he tossed the shirt aside. Tony’s physique was mouthwatering, a chiseled chest lying in front of him ready to be played with. Johnny ran his hands across Tony, admiring every muscle and shuddering at the warm feel of his boy’s skin. He kissed Tony’s abs as he felt him up, moving his mouth back and forth. Deciding he needed more of a taste, he stuck out his tongue and licked Tony’s stomach. He went slowly, first tasting every ab and leaving his saliva everywhere he went. Tony tasted just as he’d imagined in his dreams, sweaty and soft and perfect. Johnny’s tongue moved up, licking every surface until he reached Tony’s nipples. He took a second to rub them between his thumb and forefinger, taking the entire nipple in his mouth and sucking on it while a slight moan came from his throat. From there he dragged his tongue across both of Tony’s pecs and continued to his neck, sucking on that for a good while as well. Finally he came up for air, maneuvering behind Tony so the boy was leaned up against his chest. He grabbed Tony’s thick arms and squeezed them tightly, kissing from his bicep down to his hand. He posed Tony multiple different ways, manipulating the arms of his ragdoll prize and giggling to himself. One hand dragged up and down Tony’s bare torso and his other hand held Tony’s face.

As he enjoyed his shirtless plaything, Tony began to slowly stir. His arms and legs began weakly moving again and a soft sound akin to a whimper escaped his lips. Bananas didn’t panic, picking up the cloth and replenishing the chloroform supply. He placed the cloth over Tony’s face again, with his other hand gently stroking Tony’s cheek. Tony could barely get his arm up a few inches, much less fight back, and the quiet grunts coming out of him weren’t even close to being actual words. In less than a minute he was sleeping again and Bananas knew he was free to continue. He left Tony laid across the bed and scooted down to his legs. Once again he went slowly, feeling every leg hair there was and kissing all the way up to his shorts. He took extra time on Tony’s thick thighs, making sure there wasn’t a spot that went unappreciated. Lifting up Tony’s leg, he deeply inhaled his socks and kissed both of his soles. Deciding to leave the black ankle socks on for now, he lowered his legs and moved upward.

Staring down at Tony’s crotch, Bananas debated leaving his shorts on before deciding against it and working them off. Underneath was a pair of blue briefs that hugged his form quite nicely. Johnny’s eyes were focused on the beautiful bulge beneath him. Immediately he moved his head down and started licking Tony’s bulge over the boxers, enjoying the taste of the fabric and the mouthful of Tony he was taking in. Tony began to get semi-hard but was too out of it to go full tentpole, that would come later. Once he was satisfied feeling and tasting the bulge he got up and gently rolled Tony onto his stomach. He didn’t want to violate his boy just yet, but there were other ways he could get off. He buried his face deep into Tony’s beautiful bubble butt, suction cupping every taste he could get for several minutes. When the back of Tony’s underwear was soaked and Johnny had rubbed against every part of the soft cushion, he took his own shorts off. This was the most erect he had ever been and he intended to take full advantage. He got on top of Tony and began grinding his cock up against Tony’s ass, putting as much force into it as he could manage. With every grind he felt more blood rushing to his dick, rubbing back and forth with increasing speed. It didn’t take long before he spent himself nearing climax, thrusting a few more times against Tony before he orgasmed. He pressed his stained underwear against Tony’s ass a couple more times before laying fully across him. His tongue moved over Tony’s back and he kissed every muscle, leaving every part of his prize covered in sweat and saliva.

He laid there for several minutes, long enough that Tony once again began to wake. This time he was conscious enough to ask, “Johnny, what’s going on?”

“You’re mine now, Tony,” Bananas answered. He grabbed the cloth again and Tony vaguely processed what was happening.

“No Johnny, please-“ The cloth covering his mouth cut him off and he began weakly squirming. He was able to put up more of a fight this time, trying to pull Johnny away and kicking out at nothing. But he was still weakened and while Johnny was on top of him he had total control. His hand not holding the cloth was on top of Tony’s head, combing through his hair as his cries for help faded again and he relaxed in Johnny’s arms. It pained him to hear Tony’s fear, but he just didn’t understand yet. Until then, with his work done he lowered Tony’s face to the pillow and got up. It took him a second to find something suitable but he managed to find some tape to secure Tony’s wrists and ankles, testing the bonds just in case before placing several more pieces to cover his mouth. Now he wasn’t going anywhere. Johnny spooned his boy, content to go to sleep knowing Tony would still be his when he woke up.

“Now I just have to figure out how to get you home,” he whispered. But this would be decided later, at the moment he nuzzled into Tony’s neck and breathed a sigh of contentment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here the tables begin to turn and we meet our real villain of this story. Hope you enjoy it!

Miraculously, Bananas had been able to sneak Tony home with him through a combination of bribes and luck. A missing persons report had been filed but it was basically useless as the last place he’d been seen was in a foreign country and there was no security footage for them to find. So two weeks past with nothing but a lot of confusion and a few dedicated Twitter detectives wasting their time combing through the internet looking for clues. Meanwhile Tony was spending his time at Bananas’ home.

That morning, Bananas went downstairs and into the guest room where his prize had spent the night. As he mostly was alone when not filming Challenges, he’d let Tony stay in the guest room out in the open. He came bearing a fresh plate of eggs and bacon and when he entered he saw Tony tied up but ungagged and very much awake.

“Brought you breakfast,” he said cheerily as he entered.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Tony snapped, pulling at his bonds with all his might before giving up. As Bananas sat on the bed next to him he tried to pull away but Bananas kept him near by force.

“You need to eat to keep your strength up,” Johnny responded, unfazed. “Or you could take another nap for a while and see if you’re hungry when you wake up.” Tony quieted down, he hated nothing more than the feeling of the chloroform entering his system and the helplessness that came with being knocked out. Johnny would refrain from using it frequently unless Tony was misbehaving or there was company. At first he would attempt to escape every time he woke up, but after multiple instances of being put to sleep again he was starting to resign to his situation even if his manners hadn’t changed. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and Bananas fed him bit by bit, stroking Tony’s head as he did so despite the young man’s resistance.

When he was satisfied with how much had been eaten he set the plate aside and turned his attention to Tony’s body. The last couple of weeks he had kept Tony dressed only in briefs and socks. Every day he had to knock Tony out at least once to give him a long bath and change his clothes, but he never dressed him all the way because he enjoyed his boy’s physique too much. He squeezed Tony’s pecs and kissed him from his neck to the middle of his torso.

“My beautiful boy,” he whispered. Tony turned away in disgust.

“Fuck you, I’m not your boy. I’m not your friend either, you sick freak.” Bananas was wounded but tried not to let it show.

“You’ll come around. I know it’s a lot to accept, but I take care of you here. I haven’t violated you once, even though I could if I wanted to. And once you behave you won’t have to stay tied up anymore.”

“I’ll never do that with you,” Tony spat. Johnny eyed his crotch and smiled warmly, wrapping one arm around Tony to hold him in place.

“I know what you need.” He grabbed Tony’s bulge and started rubbing it up and down slowly.

“What-what are you doing? No, stop.” Tony squirmed but Johnny was too focused to lose control of him.

“It’s okay, you’ll feel much better when I’m done.” 

He continued massaging Tony’s package, noticing that despite the young man’s protests his underwear was sticking up prominently. His own cock became hard as well and his breathing was faster, causing his movement to quicken also. He began jerking Tony off, feeling the dick in his hand even over the briefs. Tony kept resisting, but he couldn’t help but moan quietly the faster Johnny was pleasuring him. His muscles started to contract and Johnny could feel that he was close. Moments later Tony let out an exhale and cum stained his briefs, causing a rush of pleasure in Bananas as well. When it was done he nuzzled into Tony’s neck and kissed him a few times.

“See, I told you that you would like it,” he mumbled. To his disappointment, Tony merely seemed distressed.

“No, no, I didn’t want it. That’s not fair, I couldn’t help it.” Bananas ran his hand across Tony’s thigh, ignoring his words. 

They were suddenly interrupted when the doorbell rang and both men looked up. Bananas had been careful up to this point to plan on every time someone would come to the house so he was never caught off guard. He didn’t have his chloroform on him and could see the renewed fight in Tony. “Help!” the boy shouted. In a panic, Bananas cold-cocked him across the jaw and he flopped sideways, unconscious. He hated hurting his prize but he’d make it up to Tony later. In case he woke up he took off one of Tony’s socks and shoved it into his mouth, hiding him under the covers of the bed. As he went to the door and opened it, he was shocked to see Shane standing there with his usual smirk.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, his thoughts on the knocked out beauty in the other room. The room was shut but he still didn’t want to take any changes.

“Calm down, Johnny,” Shane replied, pushing his way inside. “I came here to bury the hatchet. Everyone’s so freaked out about this Tony thing there’s no point in petty fighting right now.” On any other occasion, Johnny might’ve been willing to listen to Shane’s words but right now he was fighting a wave of panic.

“Okay,” was all he could get out.

“How are you holding up?” inquired Shane.

“Fine, he was a good guy but he was just my partner,” Bananas forced out semi-convincingly.

“Really? What about that bromance shit that was all over social media?”

“Come on, you know about playing it up for the fans. We were friends, but there’s nothing we can do about it.” Shane nodded, seeming to understand. There came a thud from the guest room. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared back into the guest room.

Shane wasn’t quite so gullible, of course he knew that Bananas had Tony somewhere around. The others may have bought into the thin alibi that Bananas had presented, but the only story that made sense was that he had done something while they were in the hotel together. He’d noticed the sad obsession with Tony for a couple of seasons. So he’d driven all the way to visit as an excuse to do some snooping and this was his chance.

He started by roaming around the living room, searching the cabinets and everything he could open. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for, but he knew what he was hoping for. Next he went into the kitchen, looking under the sink and behind every stack of plates. Since Bananas hadn’t come back yet he quickly moved upstairs. Realizing that Bananas’ room was a likely place he went in there first. After doing a thorough check under the bed and in every dresser drawer, he was starting to think maybe there was nothing interesting to find. But he proceeded into Bananas’ bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet purely on whim. And there it was, no doubt the bottle of chloroform hidden away was the knockout tool that Johnny had been using. Shane grabbed the bottle and a cloth left on the shelf beside it before hurrying downstairs. Satisfied, he sat on the couch in the living room and waited for Johnny to come and find him.

“What are you doing?” Bananas asked upon walking into the living room.

“Just making myself comfortable,” Shane answered, keeping the bottle and cloth hidden behind him.

“Look, Shane, it’s just not a good time right now.”

“Yeah I totally get it.” As Johnny turned around to lead him to the door Shane put some chloroform on the cloth and set the bottle on the coffee table, standing up. Without warning he grabbed Johnny and tackled him onto the couch. He used his weight and one arm to pin Johnny’s arms down and clamped the cloth down tight. Johnny struggled wildly, attempting to throw Shane off or free his arms to get some leverage. His feet flailed about but did little except uselessly rub against the couch. He turned his head from side to side but Shane never failed to keep the cloth in place. He could feel Johnny’s muscles wriggle and stare into the man’s eyes as he panicked. Shane kissed his neck without losing his grip, gradually aware of Johnny’s weakening. His feet stopped kicking and his muscles slowly relaxed, the fear and realization that the tables had turned evident in his wide eyes before they slowly slid closed. He continued weakly grunting for a few minutes, a couple of last twitches as he slipped into slumber. Shane climbed off of him and gazed at his sleeping nemesis. There was so much he wanted to do but he had some things to take care of first.

He walked into the guest room and pulled down the covers, uncovering a bound Tony with a sock sticking partway out of his mouth. His words were muffled as he pleaded for help from Shane. “Kinky,” Shane quipped with a sneer before pressing the cloth against Tony’s face. The boy thrashed and grunted repeatedly, but it took little work to put him out. With that done, Shane lifted him over his shoulder and with effort carried him upstairs into Johnny’s bedroom. As he did so, he couldn’t help but clamp his hands on Tony’s perky ass and get a sneak preview of the fun he was going to have. Eventually he’d have to find somewhere to hide them before people came looking for Bananas, but he at least had several hours with two hunks all to himself. He took Bananas upstairs next, squeezing and feeling his ass the entire way.

Once both men were laid out on the bed, Shane climbed on top of Johnny first. The man was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts, but Shane wanted to get him out of those as quickly as possible. First he ran a hand across his toy’s face, brushing the layer of stubble and sticking his tongue deep into Johnny’s mouth. He pulled Johnny forward and yanked his shirt off, letting him fall backward heavily. His mouth glided across the bare chest, first enjoying the taste of Johnny’s chest hair and nibbling lightly on his pecs. His abs weren’t as defined as Shane would like them to be, but he still licked each and every one and even darted his tongue into Johnny’s belly button. He played with his chest for a while longer, tasting everything one final time before moving downward.

Johnny had white socks covering his feet, but Shane quickly removed them and tossed them aside. He had a thing for bare feet and so he softly dragged his fingers over Johnny’s. He massaged the sole of Johnny’s right foot and kissed it before doing one long lick across the length of it. Each and every toe went into his mouth and he sucked on them, moaning with delight. Both of Johnny’s feet were soaked when he was done but he decided it wasn’t enough and scooted sideways to where Tony slept. He pulled off the remaining sock and admired Tony’s thicker feet. As with Johnny he licked all over Tony’s feet, spending extra time on his big toes. Just for the hell of it he tickled Tony’s sole a little, causing Tony to stir slightly. Johnny also began to move sluggishly. Shane got off the bed and jogged to the bathroom, grabbing a second cloth. He doused both and began to chloroform both Tony and Johnny at the same time. Both kicked their feet, Tony limply pawing at Shane’s hand before his face softened and he quickly slept again. Johnny took a bit more work, trying to get off the bed and jerking his head around. Soon though he as well quieted and stopped moving. Shane took Tony’s foot and rubbed it against his own crotch, causing a swift erection. After one more taste he returned to Johnny.

He pulled Johnny’s shorts off to get a look at what was underneath, small but tight white briefs revealing a nice package. Shane knew that even with the man unconscious he could get Johnny’s banana out to play. He started by caressing it, softly stroking the bulge up and down until it was semi-hard. Then he began licking Johnny’s cock over the underwear, working his mouth around it and using his tongue to enjoy the fabric covering the erection. Johnny shuddered and began twitching, prompting Shane to speed up.

“Tony…” Johnny mumbled, still dreaming but registering the pleasure. Shane would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so close to finishing him off. He continued until he heard a groan come from Bananas and then moved his mouth away as the man orgasmed. With a smirk he planted another kiss on Bananas’ package and then flipped him over.

First he allowed himself to massage Johnny’s nice back muscles, pecking the small of his back and tracing up his spine until he got his prize to shudder again. Then he began to grind forcibly on the firm ass of Johnny, thrusting hard and grunting with each time his cock hit the back of his briefs. It didn’t take long before he was about to finish, and at the last second he pulled his pants down and let loose all over Johnny’s back. There was nothing more satisfying than having his greatest nemesis, the “famous” Johnny Bananas, and reducing him to his toy. Only one thing remained that Shane really wanted to do before he would leave with them, but he had to wait a little while before he could do it. So he went and grabbed some tape, strapped together Bananas’ arms behind his back and then tying his ankles as well. When this was done he rolled him over again and climbed onto Tony. He worked Tony over for several minutes, tasting his beautiful chest and sucking on his neck, every inch of exposed skin being felt by his fingers. Tony slept through all of it, breathing softly as Shane gingerly stroked his cheek and combed through his hair. After a long while, he heard stirring beside him and his smile grew wide.

“Shane?” Johnny asked, still groggy. As he began to come to, he realized that Shane had a half-naked Tony in his arms and began struggling furiously against his bonds. “Get your fucking hands off of him.”

“I don’t think I will,” Shane answered, one hand dragging down Tony’s torso to just above his crotch.

“He’s mine, Shane!” Johnny shouted, a mix of rage and hurt.

“Actually, both of you are mine now. What delicious irony, big man Johnny Bananas, and now you’re nothing more than my bitch.” He pulled his pants down and Bananas squirmed even more.

“Wait, please,” he pleaded desperately. “Don’t do this to him. Do whatever you want to me, but don’t violate him. Please.”

“Or… I could just do both,” Shane answered. Before Johnny could reply, Shane shoved the man’s shorts into his mouth and he could only grunt angrily. 

He scooted out from under Tony and pushed the young man onto his stomach. As he made eye contact with Bananas, he pulled Tony’s underwear down and slapped his bare ass. Bananas screamed as loud as he could but could only watch as Shane penetrated Tony and gasped at how good it felt. He didn’t even bother to be gentle, thrusting roughly with both his hands on Tony’s cheeks. Quicker and quicker he went, riding the boy until he was covered with sweat and close to orgasm. He didn’t bother to pull out, releasing into Tony and then scooting backward as he panted and savored his victory. There was nothing more perfect than Johnny’s glare of hatred, tears having slipped down his cheeks.

“You know what the best part is, Johnny?” he asked playfully, knowing the man couldn’t reply. “If you didn’t take him in the first place, I couldn’t have done that. Who do you think he’ll hate more?” He pulled the shorts out of Johnny’s mouth.

“When I get out of this I will kill you,” Johnny growled, although this only amused Shane.

“Promises, promises.” Shane pulled Tony’s underwear back up and grabbed the chloroform. As a last insult he poured some directly onto Tony’s crotch. Before Bananas understood what was happening Shane grabbed him and shoved his face directly into Tony’s underwear. He put all of his weight on Johnny, who kicked at Shane to no avail and shook his shoulders back and forth in an attempt to break free. He kept Johnny’s face buried in Tony’s crotch until he felt the man slump forward and pushed him limply aside. He kissed Johnny’s pecs and then planted a deep wet kiss on his lips.

Not long after, Tony showed signs of waking and Shane clamped the cloth on him again. After a few soft grunts and some slight shuffling, he faded. Satisfied, Shane left his boys for a minute and started grabbing things he’d need to take with him. First he packed a suitcase full of Johnny’s clothes, since nothing of Tony’s had been brought he’d need to shop for the boy at a later time. He grabbed Johnny’s phone and his keys, packing everything into his car. The chloroform and cloths stayed in his pockets. Lastly he retrieved his hunks, carrying both downstairs. He had to make sure no one was watching before he took them outside and bundled them in the backseat. Thankfully his windows were darkened so no one would be able to see inside. It would be a long drive, but then he’d have both of them to himself forever. Still, only two beauties seemed like a small prize in the grand scheme of things. Now that he had the chloroform on him, there were no rules saying he couldn’t grab some more boys to hide away. This could be the start of a fun journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing some more chapters where Shane takes other members of the Final Reckoning cast, but I can't decide between Devin, Hunter, or Paulie. Leave your vote if you want to and hopefully in a few days I'll have another post.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to add to his collection, Shane turns his attention to an unsuspecting rookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I updated. This chapter ended up being more difficult to write than I expected but I hope it was worth it.

Shane had kept Johnny and Tony for a few weeks now. The show had halted production temporarily as a search was conducted for both of the men, and yet still no suspicion had fallen on Shane as he kept his boys hidden away. While he still was getting plenty of enjoyment from playing with them whenever he wanted, he would admit that he was getting antsy to add to his collection. The remaining chloroform was sitting unused in his bathroom cabinet, but there were plenty more boys he’d love to have for himself.

He and Paulie had not been around each other much in the Challenge house, but the man had the athletic jock build that was extremely desirable to Shane. At first he had started by just stalking Paulie’s Instagram, content that he would have nothing more than touching himself to the man’s shirtless pics. But now he knew that he had the power, and he could take care of Paulie better than any woman ever could. He only needed to get the two of them in a place where he could knock him out without any witnesses to lead it back to him.

This turned out to be easier than he had thought, as all it took to meet up with Paulie was a request for them to work out together at the gym. Shane spent an hour sneaking glances at Paulie in sweatpants and a tank top, his muscles glistening with sweat. But he was careful not to exert himself too much as he’d need that energy for later. When they were done, he managed to convince Paulie to invite him over for a few drinks where they’d be alone. He kept supplying his prey with drink after drink, goading him into downing more alcohol. It didn’t take long for him to be sufficiently intoxicated.

“You know, I’m glad we can get to know each other better” Shane told his drunk target. Paulie merely smiled.

“You’re a pretty cool guy, Shane,” he mumbled. He stood up as if to get another drink and started to stumble, dropping down to his knees. Shane knew this was his chance, so as Paulie giggled on the floor he grabbed his chloroform and cloth and poured plenty of the chemical.

“You should lie down,” he said to Paulie, who shook his head fervently.

“I’m fine,” Paulie answered stubbornly.

“I wasn’t asking.” Shane forcibly shoved Paulie onto his back and clamped the cloth down, using one hand to pin Paulie’s arm and putting all of his weight across the boy’s chest. Paulie immediately began struggling, trying to swerve his head from side to side and pulling his trapped arm against Shane. His legs flailed about trying to get some leverage as he attempted to push against Shane’s weight. His arm that was free swung at Shane over and over but Shane took the blows with little effort. In his proper form he might’ve been able to get free, but his senses had dulled from the alcohol just like Shane had planned. His cries for help started off loud, choked grunts muffled by the cloth. Then he soon began to get weaker, grunts turning into soft moans. His head movements weren’t as often and his trapped arm barely putting up a fight, his free arm no longer having the strength to swing at Shane. Shane was silent, staring into the terrified eyes of his prize as he fell asleep. Once his eyes closed, his arms flopped limply to the ground and his feet slowly slid down before ceasing to move altogether. Shane kept him there for half a minute longer before standing up.

“Let’s take you home,” he whispered to his new toy, lifting Paulie over his shoulder. He squeezed his ass and thighs on the way out the door. It was late enough that no one saw him take Paulie to his car and bundle him away in the passenger seat.

The drive home was quiet and not very long, but in the driveway Paulie had already begun to stir. Shane quickly grabbed the cloth and covered his face again. Paulie weakly shifted his head but was out again in less than a minute, his forehead resting on the window. Shane grabbed him and took him inside, moving upstairs to the bedroom. As he laid Paulie across the bed, he climbed on top of him and began to run his hands through the boy’s hair. He stuck his tongue into Paulie’s mouth at the same time, sucking on his lips as he continued to comb through his hair. Then he came up for air, moving downward to Paulie’s feet. He slipped off his black socks and started rubbing his left foot on his own crotch, licking each of the toes on his right foot. He dragged his tongue along the sole and then switched feet. 

He proceeded up to his sweatpants, working them off and dropping them next to Paulie’s head. His toy’s bulge was quite impressive and Shane’s mouth was already watering. He started by kissing the boy’s inner thighs and then wrapped his lips around the bulge. He moved his tongue around and bobbed his head up and down, enjoying as it got harder the more he went. Paulie quietly groaned but didn’t stir, allowing Shane to quicken the pace by jerking him off. As soon as he convulsed and ejaculated on his tight briefs, Shane flipped him over. He buried his face in Paulie’s firm ass and took as much of it in his mouth as he could fit. He then slapped both cheeks and proceeded to grind on the beautiful butt. It occurred to him that he was about to climax, but he forced himself to back off and give a final taste.

Turning Paulie back over, he slipped his tank top off and ran his hands across his prize’s soft chest. First he tongued his belly button and enjoyed his abs, then moving up to where a patch of chest hair covered his pecs. Shane tasted everything from his side to his pecs, spending more time suckling on his nipples. He continued to back away every time his erection grew too hard, waiting until he had felt every part of Paulie he wanted to. Then he pulled his pants down, scooting up to Paulie’s face and sticking his own cock right into the sleeping boy’s mouth. He thrust again and again, the back of Paulie’s head making a thud against the headboard every time he did. One hand held Paulie’s face and the other rubbed one nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. This time he let himself finish and unloaded into Paulie’s mouth, rubbing his throat until he swallowed. As he climbed off, Paulie started to shift. Shane poured some chloroform on the boy’s sweatpants and held them over his face. Paulie put up a bit of a fight, scratching at the sweatpants and Shane and shuffling his feet on the bed until he’d kicked off the covers. But Shane pressed down harder and didn’t move, almost suffocating his toy until there was nothing for him to breathe but chloroform. Eventually his limbs relaxed again and Shane climbed off. He tied his wrists and ankles tightly and left him in his soiled underwear, taking him back downstairs. After dumping Paulie in a less than comfortable holding place until he could enjoy him again later, he went into his guest room.

“Couldn’t forget about you, could I?” he said to Johnny as he entered. Johnny was in a pair of black briefs and bound, but still conscious at the moment.

“Fuck you!” Johnny practically screamed at him.

“I think it’s the other way around actually.” He sat on the bed next to his favorite prize and when Bananas tried to move away he wrapped a hand around his throat. For a few seconds he watched his nemesis gasp for air, then just as his eyelids began to flutter released him and laughed as he coughed.

“You better hope I don’t get out of this,” Bananas threatened.

“You still don’t seem to understand,” Shane told him. “You’re mine. No one will find you here, and I can do whatever I want.” To prove his point he reached down to Johnny’s cock and began to jerk him off slowly.

“No, stop! Don’t touch me!” Johnny shouted.

“Shut up,” quipped Shane. He clamped the rag over Johnny’s face but continued to jerk him off, soon getting him hard despite his feeble attempts to escape. His feet kept trying to kick Shane, so Shane sat on his legs and watched his chest muscles tighten and squirm. His cries changed between angry yells to groans of reluctant pleasure, unable to get away from Shane’s handjob no matter how he tried. Shane could feel him getting weaker so he worked harder on his package, finally achieving an orgasm for Johnny. Soon after he stopped moving and Shane pushed him back over, giving him a pat on his ass. This was getting too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one last chapter of this and maybe an epilogue. I want to wrap it up and write something for the new season. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, I love the Challenge and I've had this idea for a while. Right now I have some ideas for a multi-chapter arc that includes more characters so let me know if you're interested.


End file.
